One song, Glory
by Kaysin-12
Summary: Optimus Prime's quarters are next door to Jazz. He doesn't mind the nearly constant music that leaks through the walls, in fact, tonight it may be his saving grace. Not a slash, a friendship story.


Attempting to recharge was futile. He lay on his berth, a motionless mass, a felled giant. For what felt like the hundredth time, Optimus Prime shut down his optic sensors and relaxed his secondary systems. But rest would not oblige the warrior tonight.

He slowly rose into a seated position and stared at the floor, thinking of nothing. Eventually he looked up at his desk. It made perfect sense, if he couldn't sleep he might as well get some work done. Or he could join his troops in the lounge. They had invited him after all. Prowl had said something about the Prime spending more leaser time with the human children than his own kind lately.

"We're starting to take offense." Wheeljack had joked.

At this thought, Optimus glanced at the chronometer on the far wall. 3:08 AM, Earth time. He hadn't ordered per-say, rather gently suggested that the revelry be rained in around three. Damn. Done in by his own not-an-order.

Out in the corridor the sound of cheerful, probably drunk, mechs making their way to their living quarters waifed into his personal space. Apparently his presence hadn't been missed much, but that was alright, it was his own fault for being so anti-social lately. Why should his loyal soldiers refrain from relaxing just because he was hellbent on being miserable?

Why was he doing this to himself? Normally, he was as friendly and out-going as the next Autobot. Half the reason he was such an effective leader was the almost family like environment he cultivated within the ranks. He needed it too, Prime admitted to himself, the closeness. Even as Orion Pax he had hated being alone for extended periods of time. He had shared an apartment with Dion and dated Arial. They lived, worked, and played together.

During such trains of thought this was usually the part where a heaviness would develop in his chest, near his spark chamber, but recently he noticed he felt nothing. Nothing! Not an ounce of grief or joy at the thought of his long dead friend and twice lost lover. He had considered the possibility that he was over the loss and this notion caused him extreme guilt. How could he? How could he let this happen? Had Optimus seen and done too much during this unending madness?

If such a void could be filled, if the loss no longer mattered, would anything phase him again? Would he care if one of his comrades perished tomorrow? How long until he became what he hated most?

This wasn't healthy. There was something wrong with him, that much was clear at least. But who could he go to? Alpha Trion, Aleta-1, Dion, they were all dead. His soldiers? How could he expose his dilemma without frightening them? No. He must remain firm. Optimus' troops needed him strong.

'And what of your needs?' a feminine voice from the past inquired.

"A true leader puts his own needs aside. He must focus on keeping his people safe and content."

'You're what the humans call heart-sick. Why run from the cure?' a different voice. This one male and youthful despite it's seriousness.

"I can't burden them with this." Prime shook his head and stood up. He walked to the back wall and leaned against it with one arm, the other folded behind his back. He waited, expecting a wise retort from the female voice, but quite a different tone answered him from the doorway,

"Is it a burden when we come to you?"

Optimus jerked around violently, almost losing his balance. Jazz stood a few feet from him, the door still open behind the master spy. The light from the hallway spilled into the dark room causing the black and white Autobot to look like an unearthly specter. His question had been stated out of concern and his visor failed to completely mask his worried frown.

"Jazz! No, of course it isn't. I just..." he grouped for the words but finding none, he sighed. Allowing his broad shoulders to slump, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough man. C'mon, what's eatin' you?" Came the vague answer as he crossed his arms.

Optimus frowned at the special opts officer, not understanding why this display of kindness made his hostility circuits flare up. "It is nothing." He enunciated, failing to intimidate, instead inspiring mirth.

"I don't know Optimus," Jazz chuckled as his hands fell to his hips "do I wanna follow a leader who gets so upset over nothin'?"

The Autobot leader silently thanked Primus that his battle-mask hid his amused grin "Very funny." he stated in a tone that was less irritated than it sounded.

"I thought so." Jazz smirked, unfazed by the uncharactisic defensiveness radiating off the eighteen wheeler. "You know boss," he continued, suddenly very serious "If talkin' doesn't help maybe you need a different outlet for what ever's got you..." he paused to consider his terminology carefully. He decided upon, "emotionally constipated."

Optimus glared at his friend in earnest "I would have worded it differently but, I follow you so far. What did you have in mind?"

"I've always found music to be cathartic." the spy rubbed the back of his head with a black hand "Course, that's hardly a military secret." he laughed.

The red and blue giant shook his head without even considering the suggestion. "No Jazz. I'm sorry, but I doubt that your Eagles or Madonna tapes will answer my problem."

"Micheal Bolton? All ya need is love, man."

"Prime allowed himself to laugh at that one "No."

"Ya like Bob Marley? I've got some Inner Circle."

"Jazz," Optimus sighed, folding his arms across his massive chest and pleading with his optics "please."

"Alright, alright." the spy waved his hands "I'll ask Carlee to lend you some of her N'sync but that's my final offer."

Prime growled, "I'm distressed, not suicidal."

Jazz smiled devilishly "Just checkin'. he turned to go but stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder at his leader "All jokin' aside Optimus, if you change yer mind..."

"You're just next door. I know," Prime nodded "and Jazz," he added after a moment's hesitation.

The visored head popped back into the door-frame with comical speed "Yeah?"

"Thanks, you know," he looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his head looking for all the world like a giant version of Bumblebee "for everything."

It was all Jazz could do to keep from laughing. Instead the master spy nodded and shot his leader a playful salute before disappearing back into the corridor.

As the door shut with a whoosh Optimus was aware that the room suddenly seemed darker. It had not so much to do with the loss of the hallway lights as it did with the absence of his friend.

'Why did you do that?" the male voice again.

'He seemed perfectly happy to stay and listen.' agreed the female.

"He has morning shift, that's only a few hours away. He should get all the sleep he can." Prime rationalized "Besides, I'd bet good credits he'll have one heck of a hangover tomorrow."

'Never stopped us.' scofted the male voice 'And as his commanding officer you could give him the day off.'

"That would be an abuse of my power." The voices didn't have an answer for that one.

Without consciously deciding to do so, Optimus Prime walked to his desk and sat down. Leaning his head against his right hand, he pushed around some data tracks on the desk top, wondering which one he should tend to first.

Music penetrated the wall to his left, Jazz's quarters, so the only surprise was the volume. Ether the spy was being considerate of his fellow party animals attempt at sleep or he was more tired than he had let on during his and Prime's little visit.

The beat of the song was like a young spark pulsating, steady and strong. The guitar mingled with the church organ in a hauntingly beautiful fashion, it almost seemed to echo in his head.

One song,

Glory,

One song,

Before I go,

Glory,

One song to leave behind.

Find,

One song,

One last refrain,

Glory,

From the pretty boy front man

who wasted opportunity.

'Think he's trying to tell you something?' laughed the male voice but Prime ignored him, choosing instead to focus on the achingly beautiful song.

One song,

He had the world at his feet,

Glory,

In the eyes of a young girl, a young girl...

"Arial...Aleta." he whispered.

Find glory,

Beyond the cheap colored lights,

One song,

Before the sunsets,

Glory-on another empty life

Time flies-time dies,

Glory

As the song erupted into a chorus of passion, energy and angst Prime couldn't stop the barrage of memories that assaulted his mind.

Their first meeting, how awkward he felt then, until he overheard her whisper to Dion how cute she thought he was.

A scene of Orion Pax cuddling with Arial in the apartment. He remembered that an acid rain storm had ruined their plans for going out that night.

Then, millenia later, their Bonding Ceremony. Hardly the stuff of fairy-tales, with bombs exploding a few miles away, his Chief Medical Officer acting as witness, and his second in command preforming as officiant. Whom, he recalled, later admitted he had made up most of it as he went along.

Then, centuries after that, arguing with Aleta the night before leaving for Earth. All of these memories had pleasant endings. Some VERY pleasant in fact.

She had wanted to go with him, why hadn't he let her? Now she was gone.

Find glory,

In a song that rings true,

Truth like a blazing fire,

An eternal flame.

Find,

One song,

A song about love,

Glory,

From the soul of a young man, a young man...

"Dion..." his friend, ah hell, his brother. From the moment they met they had been inseparable.

He marveled at how clearly he remembered that night. To celebrate his recent promotion he had gone to his favorite bar and, being young and foolish, he allowed himself to become too drunk to find his way home. He still had a considerable amount of credits on him, a dishonest bot could have made a killing off of him that night. Prime shuddered as he realized the irony of that statement.

((You okay man? I've been watching you all night, don't freak out on me, it's not like that.)) Dion had smiled as he helped him too his feet ((You just look like a guy in a bad situation. Where do you live? I'll get you there. You're easy pickings for any thug with half a CPU in this state.))

((I...)) he remembered stuttering for a moment, taken unawares by the rare display of decency ((I can't remember.))

((Primus,)) Dion had laughed, allowing Orion to lean against him ((You are slag-faced. Come on, my place is close by. Better than sleeping on the streets, least you've a chance of waking up this morning. I can think of a ton of funner ways to end up on tomorrows news broadcasts.))

They had stayed up all night talking. The next morning they had panicked, no sleep and hangovers on a work day. Then they realized that Orion had been promoted to head of Dion's dock. As soon as they got done laughing over their dumb luck, Dion had invited him to move in permanently. This time, Orion Pax didn't stutter when he answered.

Something wet, and bluish in color, plopped onto one of the data tracks in front of Optimus jarring him from his music-ly induced memories. Tentatively, he touched his mask. Pulling back his hand he saw a liquid composed of coo-lent, water and energon. Tears! He was crying, he could still feel, he wasn't beyond hope.

He had done it! He had... no. Not him.

"Jazz." Not bothering to whip his face off first, Prime stood and quickly went to the quarters next door.

He went to knock but paused for a moment and smiled. "You two sure picked an unlikely angel." he mused, than knocked.

The door slid open revealing the special opts officer, mildly but also happily, surprised at who was visiting him at such an hour. "Hey boss." Jazz visor flashed in shock when he noticed the tears "Optimus, are you..."

"I'm fine Jazz." he smiled, removing his mask to show it. He gave his friend a moment to collect himself. It had been centuries since Optimus had last removed his mask in front of someone else, he realized that this was the first time the master spy had seen his leader's true face. "I'm ready to talk now."

Find,

The one song,

Before the virus takes hold,

Glory,

Like a sunset,

One song,

To redeem this empty life,

Time flies,

And then no need to endure anymore,

Time dies

Author's note: I wrote this because everytime I listen to Glory, on my RENT soundtrack, I think of Optimus Prime. Yeah, I know, it's weird. Who knows? Maybe now that I've got it out of my system... probably not.

Kaysin-12


End file.
